Not in my House!
by Darkangel0345
Summary: All Human.Oneshot.“Bella, talk to me!” Jake demanded. “NO! Emmett, a little help here?” I said angrily. Just as I started pushing on the door to shut it, two arms that were well toned but not as bulky as Emmett’s pushed the door gently close Edward XBell


**Hey guys, I'm back!!**

**The name is weird only because it is Emmett yelling at Edward and Bella**

"Fine Em. Yes, I will come…I know…I promised though so I will be there. Okay, bye." I said into my phone to my friend Emmett. We worked at a coffee shop together and are really good friends, tonight I'm supposed to go over to his house to help make dinner for the rest of his family. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward; looking down at my recently broken wrist reminded me of how we met. Carlisle is a doctor who was the first of the cullens whom I met. I was in the emergency room about twice a week and knew the staff all by name. When I was up there one day, coming in for a two broken knuckles and a broken wrist, I met his wife and daughter, Esme and Alice. Esme is very loving and kind, I could tell just by looking at her. Alice, well she was Alice.

--Flashback--

Her first words to me were, " I'm Alice, we're going to be best friends. When am I allowed to take her shopping?" she looked up at me with a gleam in her eyes then Carlisle spoke up,

"I doubt she likes shopping Alice, she can't even move her fingers right, let alone her hand." He looked up from setting my wrist with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Which I didn't get to hear the story on this one…" he trailed off. Well I couldn't lie to him…he was practically like a father to me. Well, at least ever since Charlie died in the shootout at Newton's sporting goods store…but that's beside the point. UGH!! I couldn't not tell him, but even if I do he's going to get all protective. Just get it over with Bella,

"I punched someone in the face." I mumbled. He seemed to catch that and raised his eyebrows,

"Ah." He said no more. I was looking anywhere but at him with a blush on my face.

"How did you break your wrist though…?" that wasn't the question I expected, and it caught me off guard.

"Um…uh, well you see…" I stopped finding the right words.

"Yes?" Carlisle spoke smoothly. He had just finished putting the cast on and wrapped his hands around my wrist to hold it in place so it could harden.

"when I was walking away he caught it and it twisted?" I said sounding more like a question.

"Really?" Carlisle said not believing me. Alice and Esme had left the room giving me some privacy and I mumbled quickly,

"More like he grabbed it and yanked." under my breath.

"if you don't mind my asking, who exactly did you injure this time?" he said with a smile trying to his the curiosity which was burning in his eyes.

"Jake" I whispered.

"As in best friend Jake?" he asked in the same tone. I sighed and met his eyes for the first time since I walked in to room.

"Yes, he…" I started but then sighed again

"You can tell me anything Bella, you know that right?" Carlisle said with concern written all over his face.

"Yeah, I know, it's just embarrassing." He looked down at my wrist and checked the cast again to make sure it was 'Bella-proof' as he called it.

"fine, he kissed me, so…I punched him." I said more to the door than anything else.

"It's Good to see that you can defend yourself, but you do know that you have Emmett." (I was working at the coffee shop with him at that time too)

"I know, but by the time I wouldn't be mad and I guess I just snapped." I sighed again and Carlisle finished with my wrist giving me my personal 'be careful' speech. As soon as I walked out someone grabbed my left hand and started bouncing.

"I hope you have nowhere to go tonight, because if you do then you need to cancel because you're going to come over to my house we'll go shopping, you'll meet rose and Edward and Jasper then we'll all go out to eat and then you can have Edward hold your bags, and he'll no longer be the fifth wheel!! YAY!!" I saw it was Alice and she looked at me expectantly so I said,

"Okay?" not wanting to disappoint her.

"Great…SHE'S RIDING WITH ME!!" alice then squealed. My eyes widened, what had I gotten myself into. Carlisle and Esme were off to the side trying to hide their laughter at their daughter.

--end flashback—

It's been a while since then and we all know each other inside and out. Emmett got an apartment with Rose and wanted to show his parents he could keep it clean without Esme and actually hold a job. Rose is nice, once you get past the blonde I'm-better-than-you attitude. Jasper has this calming effect that comes in handy with Alice. And then there's Edward. He's unbelievably gorgeous. I like him a lot, but a person like him could never even begin to like me. We spent a lot of time together when Alice had an 'emergency' to attend to. We're only friends but there were many times I would catch him staring at me, the way I stared at him when he wasn't watching. Or so I thought.

I was pulling up to the apartment complex when I saw a familiar red motorcycle. I'm guessing he was here to apologize, again. My wrist was re-broken because he kissed me, again…and I punched, again. When will he ever learn. I stopped my truck and got out; not even glancing at the person running up to me.

"Bells, I'm sorry I thought…" he started but I interrupted him,

"Save it." I said and got in the elevator pressing the close door button quickly so he couldn't join me. I made my way off on the third floor only to hear loud footsteps and

"Bella!" being angrily called. Oh no. the only time he used that name was when he was mad. I ran down the hall looking for C 32, Emmett's apartment. I hoped that I didn't trip and I guess I was just lucky today, because I didn't. I opened the door and went to close it but two large hands stopped it, pushing it back open,

"Bella, talk to me!" Jake demanded.

"NO! Emmett, a little help here?" I said loudly and angrily. Just as I said that and started pushing on the door to shut it, two arms that were well toned but not as bulky as Emmett's came around my shoulders and put his hands next to mine. As he gently pushed the door with what looked like no effort, I felt his rock hard chest against my back. He leaned in further to lock the door, now I could feel his breath on my neck as he whispered,

"Everything okay?" my breathing was irregular from his close proximity and running, so I whispered,

"Fine now, thank you." He still held his current position as I moved my hands from the door to cover my face. He did something unexpected then, Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me for a second then twirled me around looking at my wrist seeing its current state. We were still extremely close so when he said, "Bella."

His breath fanned across my face. I lost my train of thought then and was just staring into his eyes. They looked somewhat determined, angry, and cautious. I immediately cleared my head and my brilliant reply was,

"hmm."

He smirked then said "I don't recall you having a broken wrist the last time we visited." I bit my lip not wanting to say that Jake did it, again. He said that if jake ever did anything like that again that he would break his neck… I looked up at him under my eyelashes and heard his breath catch, but then he quickly regained his normal breathing. He took a step forward causing me to take a step back. My back hit the door with a soft thud, and Edward's hands came up to rest on either side of my head. I looked down, anywhere but at him. he took another half step forward causing us to be mere centimeters apart. He gently brought his hand up and tilted my head to look him in the eyes.

"what happened?" he whispered.

"same…..thing…..as…..last time" I managed to choke out. I was still looking in his eyes and saw them flick down to my lips then back to my eyes and before I realized it we were both leaning toward each other. Our noses were touching now and he hesitated but then his lips met mine as my eyes fluttered shut. My hand (the not broken one) came up and rested on his chest. I guess he thought I was pushing him away because he immediately broke it off and his eyes looked hurt and ashamed, like a little kid who was afraid he was going to get caught after he ate a cookie he wasn't supposed to.

He said, "I'm sorry" looking ashamed, again, as if he'd done something wrong. I pulled my cast covered hand up and grabbed his shirt then moved my other hand to behind his head in his soft hair. His breath caught and I said,

"For what?" millimeters from his lips. I gave him the space to pull away but he just looked into my eyes then back down at my lips. My eyes closed as our lips once again touched and sent sparks going through me. I gripped his shirt tighter and one of his hands came down to my waist. I pulled him closer, and he didn't hesitate to press me into the door. He released my lips to let me catch my breath, but only moved down my jaw to my neck and around to the other side of my jaw. I tilted my head to give him better access, until I caught my breath.

I pulled his face up to mine and the kiss turned from urgent to unbearably slow and sweet. I was still pressed into the door when I heard something like a key turning a lock. We were still lip locked when the door behind my back flew open catching Edward and I off guard. We fell with him first followed by me straddling him. I was smiling as was Edward when he leaned up and kissed me quickly then we heard six voices all at the same time, along with a quack? Alice's camera on her phone, she changed the sound to where when you take a picture you hear a Quack, I'm never going to live this down.

"It's about time!"-Alice

"Finally"-Jasper mumbled

"Oh Dear!" Esme

"Took you two long enough!" Rosalie

"This seems like the first time she fell and didn't break anything." Carlisle

"NO!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!" said someone.

* * *

**(guess who!!)**

* * *

"This is MY house and I haven't even gotten a chance to make out on the floor! THIS ISN'T FAIR! WHY CHRISTEN MY FLOOR WHEN YOU COULD DO THIS ON EDWARDS PIANO!! COME ON BELLA, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!" this voice was Emmett.

I think I turned a brand new shade of red. I got up and pulled Edward with me. when we were safely up, I wrapped my arms around his waist and he my shoulders. The family was walking into the apartment going straight to the kitchen. Either giving us some alone time or they're really hungry. I looked at Edward and smiled tentatively, he said, "Do you know how long I've waited to do that?" I don't know where it came from, but I giggled. Then leaned up to kiss him again.

**You like it? I don't know if I like it…it just seems weird to me….**

**Review if you like it!!**


End file.
